


Your love heals me

by dearskjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tiny Amount of Blood, Was supposed to be verkwan but I got distracted, ill pick the main pairing later, so I think I'm gonna do chapters about seungkwan giving love, soonyoung gets a piercing, soonyoung is clumsy, very self indulgent I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearskjin/pseuds/dearskjin
Summary: "I made fun of you for carrying around a first aid kit but then I hurt myself and it was helpful"





	1. falling for you (literally)

“You’re not going to fit that in there you know,” Soonyoung says as he leans up against the locker directly next to Seungkwan’s, “I mean trying to fit that thing in your locker is one thing, but trying to put it in your backpack is a whole new level of delusion. It’s fucking huge.” 

“Don’t just call it a thing like it hasn’t saved your ass a thousand times,” Seungkwan grunts, continuing to shove the box in his bag, “It’s my emergency first aid kit, and I realized that I should carry it with me incase something happens when I’m not near my locker. You can never be too prepared you know.”

Soonyoung sighs and pushes himself off the locker so he can help Seungkwan shove the box into an already overfilled backpack. The zipper gets stuck multiple times, but with both of them there to push the seams together it finally closes. Seungkwan throws it over his arm and his back almost hunches a bit from the weight. “It’s crazy to me that you’ll carry around a huge first aid box incase someone else gets hurt, but you can’t even take care of yourself. If only you could remember to make something more substantial than instant ramen for every meal.”

A small giggle escapes Seungkwan as they start to walk down the busy hallway, “I can survive on it, besides you know my mom isn’t home a lot and I can’t cook for shit.” Soonyoung gives him a quick once over to look for any changes in his best friend’s expression at the mention of his parents, it tended to be a touchy subject, but Seungkwan just kept talking like nothing was wrong, “Besides I have to take care of your sorry ass since you won’t get Minghao to do it.” With anyone else Soonyoung probably would have been mad at the mention of Minghao, his long term crush, but he was too distracted by the fondness in Seungkwan’s tone to say anything snarky back. Seungkwan reached a hand out to ruffle Soonyoung’s hair. He could feel himself leaning into the touch. Comfort quickly overtook him as he closed his eyes and smiled, Seungkwan always felt like home. Closing his eyes seemed to be a bad idea though because suddenly the hand disappeared from his head and he felt a sharp pain in his leg. As his eyes fluttered opened, he noticed Seungkwan wasn’t next to him anymore, but looking at him from above with concern. 

“You would think a dancer would be less clumsy but I swear you could trip on air” Seungkwan rambles nervously. It’s been a bad habit he’s had that Soonyoung picked up on fairly quickly. The past few years it only showed up when Seungkwan felt really out of control. Soonyoung let himself be dragged up off the floor and to a small corner out of the way of students still heading to class. He almost wanted to laugh at Seungkwan for being over dramatic until he noticed the large gash on his knee. Oh shit, he thinks. “Oh shit,” he says out loud this time. 

“Yeah oh shit, I fucking told you this was going to be helpful,” Seungkwan whisper shouts with poorly masked concern etched into his features. He unzips his bag and pulls out the first aid kit. Soonyoung cringes at the idea of trying to put it back in the bag again when they’re done. “Come here dumbdumb,” Seungkwan says while pulling Soonyoung as close as possible until his leg is laying straight on Seungkwan’s lap. He messes with the box for a bit until he finally pulls out all the things he needs. Soonyoung winces while Seungkwan disinfects the scrape but after that he closes his eyes again and lets the feeling of being taken care of wash over him. After awhile he peeks one eye open to see Seungkwan lifting the bandage up and down over his leg, hyper focused, and moving the bandaid to the left a little and then to the right to make sure it’s perfect. Soonyoung can’t help but smile as the action, and decides to just put his hand over seungkwan’s and press down to end his friend’s worrying.

Seungkwan looks up with surprise and his cheeks go a bit red. He misses a beat before talking again, “I thought you were asleep considering how still you were sitting, you’re usually always moving something.” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at that, he wasn’t technically wrong, but Soonyoung thought he got better at hiding his fidgeting. “I was just trying to make things easier on my guardian angel slash protector slash best best friend in the entire universe.” He could see Seungkwan roll his eyes but he could also see the small quirk of his lip as he tried to hold back a smile. He knew that Seungkwan loved being called his best friend, it gave him a sense of security. They both sat on the floor like that, Soonyoung’s leg still draped over Seungkwan’s lap talking about small insignificant things. Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel warmth and another unidentifiable feeling that he didn’t want to worry about right now. He just wanted to listen to Seungkwan’s sweet voice describe the latest show he had watched, or the new person he’d met in the cafeteria. Before they knew it, the bell rang signaling that an entire class period went by. Soonyoung would complain about the music class he missed, but he would much rather spend his time with Seungkwan in their own tiny world.


	2. All my loving (darling I'll be true)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung get his ears pierced and Seungkwan is a supportive bf (Best friend? Boyfriend? who knows? They sure don't)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Seungkwan mumbles, Soonyoung resists the urge to roll his eyes, despite being nervous himself. 

“It was literally your suggestion Kwannie,” Soonyoung says with a sigh, “And besides we’re already here, we can’t back out now.”

“I didn’t suggest anything! All I said was that you might look good with piercings and then you drove us to the mall so we could go to Claire’s.” Seungkwan huffs, “I don’t see why we couldn’t go to an actual piercing shop either.“ Soonyoung blushes a little a that, it was the first place he thought of, and he really just wanted to please the younger boy. 

It had been awhile since he realized that he might have feelings for his doting best friend. It was hard not to when he was constantly being showered with love. Soonyoung didn’t understand how everyone didn’t fall in love with Seungwan.

“Do you even know what you want to get pierced?” Seungkwan continued not realizing Soonyoung was still a little lost in thought.

“My dick?” It sounded more like a question than an actual answer but Soonyoung was proud he said anything considering he was only half paying attention. Seungkwan brought his hand over his mouth before letting out a small chuckle. Cute, thought Soonyoung. Shut the fuck up brain, he thought right after.

“Seriously, where do you want it though, a cartilage piercing sounds cool” Seungkwan says thoughtfully, black hair moves slightly out of place when Soonyoung shakes his head no.

“I’ve heard that hurts worse than the others, besides we’re at a fucking claire’s on a tuesday afternoon it’s not like i can get a tongue piercing or something like that, the lobe’s are adventurous enough for me.”

The store is mostly empty other than a seven year old pulling on her mother’s sleeve asking for a flower crown and a bored looking cashier. Seungkwan gets the clerk’s attention, knowing Soonyoung needs to have a little time to warm up to the idea of the piercing gun shoving a needle through his ear. They head over towards Soonyoung and he gets gestured to sit in the chair

“So you need to pick a starter earring and fill out this form saying that you can’t sue us basically,” The girl says, she seems excited now, which just makes Soonyoung more nervous.

Soonyoung signs the paper without really reading it, a small voice in his head tells him that’s probably a bad idea, and it sounds suspiciously like Seungkwan’s nagging. He ignores it in favor of looking at the starter options. There aren’t very many but one of them catches his eyes. Garnet. It’s red, pretty, and the first one his eyes really focus on so he picks it before he gets too indecisive. The girl whose name is still unknown starts rambling while cleaning the gun but Soonyoung is focused on Seungkwan’s worried expression that’s currently being directed at him.

Are you sure you want to do this?” Is what ends up stumbling out of Seungkwan’s mouth, “I mean I know it’s just a standard piercing and all but you’ve never done something like this and what if it ends up getting infected? What if the doctor has to cut your ear off? What if you hate it and it’s my fault that you’ll have tiny scars on your ears for life?” he continues.

The girl speaks up again, everything ready to go now. “It should be fine as long as he follows the instructions for the aftercare.”

“See it’ll be fine! I’ll just do the thing she was just talking about and nothing will go wrong, I promise. Now can you do me a small favor and let me hold your hand?” Soonyoung seemed to realize what he said when Seungkwan’s eyes widened.”I mean like so I can squeeze it for the pain and stuff, I really have no idea how badly this will hurt.” He rushed out. 

“Of course,” Seungkwan replied softly with a small smile, he shuffled to the opposite side of where the girl was so he wasn’t in the way, and gently clasped their hands together. After affirming that he was ready to the girl, she grabbed a blue marker and dotted his ears to make sure they would be symmetrical, and then grabbed the piercing gun. Soonyoung sucked in a breath and squeezed Seungkwan’s hand. Anticipation was always the worst part.

It actually wasn’t that bad, it felt like a pinch more than anything else. Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile automatically, immediately ready to do the next one now that he knew what to expect. “The second one is always worse you know, hurts more because you think you know what’s coming,” The girl pipes up, Soonyoung’s smile slips, and Seungkwan shoots the girl a dirty look that goes unnoticed. He shuffles to the other side to let the girl though and then intertwines their hands again as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Fuck,” hisses Soonyoung as the gun pierces him again, “The second one really did hurt more.” 

“Told you, it’s weird right?” She says while discarding the needle. After throwing it away she turns toward them to explain what comes next. “So you’ll need to clean them using this solution and cotton balls or swabs two to three times a day, and turn them a few times, but only touch them after washing your hands. They should be healed in about six weeks but don’t take them out for sixth months otherwise the holes will close up…” Soonyoung nods his head quickly trying to absorb the information as quickly as she’s giving it to him. If all else fails Seungkwan can help him remember. She finally seems to be done and moves to the register to ring up the starter kit.

“You got my birthstone? Seungkwan asks, getting a closer look at the studs in his ear. January. Garnet. Suddenly Soonyoung feels dumb for not paying attention to the words on the little case of starters he was shown, he wonders if it made his crush obvious, but if anything Seungkwan seems pleased as he brushes his thumb across Soonyoung’s hand.

Soonyoung is tugged out of the chair and towards the counter to pay, on the way over Seungkwan grabs another bottle of the solution, and when Soonyoung looks over confused he’s met with ”For my house or if you forget,” and a shrug of shoulders. Soonyoung gets his card out and pays, swinging their hands while he waits for his receipt. 

“So do you like them?” Seungkwan asks, looking at Soonyoung expectantly. 

“A lot more than I thought I would to be honest,” is his reply. What he doesn’t add is that he mostly likes them because his indecisiveness ended up giving him a small reminder of the other boy, which he would always be able to keep with him. He would never say that out loud though.

“Maybe I should get them then, I bet I would look handsome with them,” he teases. 

“You already look handsome, besides you would never go through with it because you’re a big baby,” Soonyoung says with a laugh

“Oh whatever, you can’t say anything, you’re exactly the same,” Seungkwan bites back with a grin. 

“Can’t argue there,” Soonyoung agrees, amusement still laced in his voice. With their goal completed, they walk out of the store, smiles full and hands still intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw love Simon today and listened to All my loving on repeat and this is what happened I hope you enjoy this really indulgent wreck I made. I actually got my ears pierced the other day and thought about writing it for awhile but didn't have any motivation for it until two hours ago sigh. Its one in the morning and I didn't proofread this so please be nice if its horrible I'm just a sad gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally such a mess I haven't written anything in ages and I've never written a fanfic before so pls be patient with me I'm learning, I wanted this to be a verkwan fic but I wrote this instead I hope its ok. the plan is to have seungkwan take care of everyone with his huge box of love and safety and eventually some pairing will fall in love so just tell me what pairing you want and ill do it lmao, I was just really tired of people writing seungkwan as a sassy gay guy that hate himself. ill keep updating if someone ends up liking this, if not it never happened !!


End file.
